Pairs
by The Qilin
Summary: PWP. Laven. Now a threeshot thing. Complete. "How did they get into this situation? Lavi's fault."
1. Persistent

___DGray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I'm only borrowing ideas from her._

_Characters: Lavi/Allen_

_Warnings: frotting _

* * *

**Persistent**

"This isn't your first time? Aren't you the man, moyashi."

"Name's _Allen_." Teeth nibble on the cartilage that makes up the ear.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Good." He sounds quite smug, despite being naked from waist down. But then again, he's straddling a stark naked Lavi, pinning him to the floor.

"AAAAllen," Lavi whines a little, "this isn't _fair_."

"Mm." Allen responds by swaying against him. He has very nice hips, Lavi notes. "You weren't fair in the beginning, being so persistent."

"I was curious!" He wants to kiss those lips, wipe off that damn smile.

"About my apparent lack of anything sexual?" The other sounds amused, rocking a little harder. "Did you forget who was my master?"

Lavi groans and puts his hands over his face. No, he didn't. But how is it that Allen, younger than he, is possibly better at this than him?

How did they get into this situation? Lavi's fault. He teased him, even managed to grab Allen by the hand and kiss him to show him what it's like. He hadn't expected the other boy to respond, kiss back, and then push him against a wall. Lavi asked how fast as he ever undressed someone; in mere seconds his clothes had been yanked off. What a devil. When Lavi managed to pull down Allen's trousers and briefs, only to end up on the floor like this.

Allen is currently licking his neck, hands on his shoulders. And still rocking his hips, ever so slowly. The Bookman apprentice was quite hard; he could see Allen was as well. Saliva coats his chest now, and then there's a puff of breath that sends him shivering down to his groin.

"I'm sorry, Allen…"

"Too late~" The licking becomes biting; that tongue rolls against a nipple. He stifles a moan.

"Can't you at least take off the rest of your clothes?"

Allen seems to consider this, before he finally unbuttons his shirt. It slides off his slim shoulders and Lavi almost sighs in relief. The shirt gets tossed aside; Lavi uses this chance to lift his hands up, grab the other by the face, and slam their mouths together in a messy kiss. He shoves his tongue against another tongue; fingers grapple and for a moment Lavi almost can sit up. Then Allen reaches down to line their erections up and squeeze with the right amount of pressure for him to gasp and fall back. His knees have failed him. Allen Walker was still touching him. Intimately. Deliberately.

"You can't win."

The whisper seems to pierce his ear and sent a jolt through his heart. He hisses. Yep; he might as well give up this round. "At least…go harder than that." He thrusts his hips to punctuate that point and is pleased to see the other flush.

"Fine. But I'll make you come before me."

"If you say so." He doesn't want to argue; he wants to feel good.

There no more words between for a while. Just the sounds of sighing, gasping, moaning. And squelching. Allen caresses the both of them with an experienced hand, while the both of them continue rocking against each other. Lavi massages Allen's nipples with his thumbs, firmly pressing and pinching. It's all for the look on Allen's face, which he easily memorises.

The prediction's right, however. Lavi comes first, with a guttural groan and a shudder as wetness seeps between them. He tucks his head back and breathes, mouth parted from pleasure. Only a few moments later, and then Allen follows, pumping his hips tightly before he lies down on Lavi, mouth on one shoulder.

"Told you."

"Shut up." He swipes damp hair out of his eyes. "Next time it's your turn."

"I'm not easy to play."

"I'll play you just like you played me, and more." Lavi reaches his hand up to rest on Allen's backside, lightly squeezing. Allen starts and knocks his head against the other's chin.

"Go ahead. I'll still win."

A snort. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

_Don't worry. Lavi will get his revenge_.


	2. Payback

_Characters: Lavi/Allen_

_Warnings: sex and foreplay following up to it. Inappropriate use of household items._

_Author's Note: Follow-up to the other Laven. Lavi tries to get back at Allen. Based loosely on an age-old suggestion on the dgmkinkmeme LJ, now deleted._

* * *

**Payback**

Allen does not like to lose at several things.

First, any card game or games that dealt in gambling. Be it poker or solitaire, or roulette and the humble bingo—he'd win it. It's not just cheating; he has an unconscious mind for calculating and an impressive eye-to-hand coordination that helps.

Second, he does not like losing when he fights. He's like a one-man army. Eyes scrutinize him. People taunt him. He takes it all and continues to believe whatever he believes to be his place in this world. Just so as long as that world doesn't swallow him up.

Third, he will take any challenge and defy it. Even sexual ones. Like a few nights ago.

Maybe Lavi's just a sore loser.

But he wants less of the self-assured looks on Allen's face.

**_-|||:|||-_**

"Let me run through this again." Allen stuffs the rest of his fiftieth—Lavi was count—sandwich and chews before speaking. "Your injured pride wants to take off my clothes, and then, as you so put it, 'ravish' me until I lose unconsciousness."

At least he has the sense to not say this very loud. Neither of them was blushing. Allen works on Lavi's dessert because the Bookman Junior is too full.

"Something along the likes of that."

"Interesting." He finishes what seems to be his eight scoop of ice cream. Food inhalation is a passion of his. "What does the ravishing include."

"Oh…this and that." Lavi grins a Cheshire grin at him. "But I'll have you begging at the end."

"I don't beg for many things." His tongue dips out to lick at a droplet of ice cream; purposefully, because both of their minds were clearly in the gutter by now.

"Not ever to be released?"

"Never had to." A shrug. "I'm hardly as prolific as…oh, my master."

"Did you teach you that?"

Allen smiles thinly. "Let's leave him out of the equation, Lavi."

Even Lavi knows not to go against that look. He sighs and shrugs. "Fine, fine. But you're not winning today."

"You're suddenly very confident."

"I'm a Bookman and I'm always confident." He suddenly reaches out and drags Allen by the hand. "And we're going. Now."

"Mmph—!" Allen stuffs a breadcrust in his mouth. "Tim, go…find Lenalee. Or bother Kanda." He shoos his golem gently away and lets Lavi pull him. "Are you this eager?"

Lavi only smiles again and waits until they're in a hall by themselves before he pulls the other against him. "Since yesterday," he whispers loudly, against Allen's ear. He takes the hand he's still holding and presses it over his crotch. "Feel that?"

Hard and yet still flesh. Its heat seeps through to his fingers and he breathes slowly. "What are you going to do with it," he asks, softly, flush slowly rising as his heartrate picks up its pace.

"You'll see."

**_-|||:|||-_**

The first thing Lavi does is remove Allen's vest, unbutton his shirt, and take off his belt. But he leaves everything else where it is, to Allen's confusion.

"I'll hate you if you ruin my clothes. Didn't you say you were going to strip me."

"No one's clothes are getting ruined." A wink and then Lavi pushes him down on the bed. "But you are getting this put on you."

In a flash, he is blinded by a headband slipping over his eyes. "Really?"

"Trust me."

"I don't think I can when you talk like that."

"Well, I'm going to be talking a little less," Lips seal over his in a tight kiss that leaves me lightheaded. "Starting about…now."

Allen leans back. He still doubts that he will lose to Lavi; he's only curious to see how far Lavi's going to take this. So he lets Lavi tease him with multiple kisses and touches up and down his body. Fingernails lightly scratch over his skin, and a wet mouth tucks itself against various parts that make him buck. His pants and underwear are pushed down to his knees, but no further. His shirt is still on, just barely; it's slipped off both shoulders and tangles his arms. Belatedly, he realizes he can't exactly move anymore.

Fine, Lavi gets one point for pulling this on him. But only one. He still has yet to make him beg for anything. But Lavi is every bit as stubborn as Allen. He purposefully sidesteps Allen's groin, be it his cock or his rear passage. He focuses on heaping attention everywhere else, from ears to lips to neck to nipples to shoulder and fingers and thighs.

Sweat stands out on his skin and several times, he's had to breath a little louder. "Lavi," he complains, "how long are you going to take?"

"Sore? Or aching? Maybe you'd like to give in now?"

Allen makes a face and he hears the other laugh. "All right! How about this?"

"You—" A delicate, soft texture touches the nape of his neck. The words get stuck in his throat as the touch circles his Adam's apple, slowly tickling down to his collarbones.

He shifts on the bed, hands flexing. For some reason, the moisture at the tip of his erection has increased, oozing there. That damn sensation moves across his chest. Unlike a mouth, this _thing_, whatever Lavi's holding, is able to cover more surface. He moves it at a steady pace, unwavering and slowly. Allen finds himself curving his body towards it. The touch is light and maddening; he needs it to firmer.

"Whatever happened to that patience of yours?" Lavi softly teases. As if to make this more spiteful, he hears unmistakable sounds of Lavi touching himself.

"Being unfair," he manages to say as the ticklish feeling rubs against his stomach, just a little way from his aching nether regions.

"I told you I'd make you beg."

"In your dreams." He'd kick, but his knees were trapped. Oddly enough, he feels more exposed with his clothes half on because he feel the difference of the bed against his naked bottom compared to his clothed back and legs.

Oh yes, Lavi's certainly planned this out. Carefully. Even the way he's stroking over now-trembling thighs, lightly and steadily.

"You're being _cruel_." Allen shakes his head back and forth. If he could just twist his neck lower, he'd be able to shake off the binding around his eyes…

It's hard concentrate when Lavi _finally_ puts it on his groin. Too has he anticipated it, and it feels better than he'd ever imagine. Tantalising, measured sweeps over his hot erection, from tip to bottom and then swirling around. Unbashedly, he pushes his hips up for more and moans.

If he's going to come, Lavi at least ought to have the sense to come with him. The movements he makes finally does move the headband and he can finally see what was touching him.

"…Lavi." He sucks in a breath.

"Mm?"

"Is that a…duster?"

One downward stroke sends him groaning. "Been saving it for this." There's nothing special about it except that it's light, feathery, and it takes it breath away.

He's at the mercy of cleaning equipment. Lavi now alternates between dragging it up and down his body with careful attention to his groin, pay attention to circling his balls as well.

Allen could've climaxed then and there, but a hand clamps down at his base just before he can. He swallows and glares at Lavi.

"Not yet, Allen~"

"What else is there?"

"You were supposed to ask for more. Or," Lavi strokes himself. "Maybe I should get off first while you watch me, wishing it were you." His fingers play a pattern against his skin.

Allen shuts his mouth and closes his eyes.

"I have a better idea."

He feels himself turn over and he starts. "What are you—"

"You'll see."

"Don't think that I don't know what that means!" Curse him and his clothes. Was Lavi really going to—

…yes, he was. One hand spreads him and then there's feathers touching his entrance, wriggling. He buries his head against the pillow

But at least Lavi has the sense not to put loose feather directly into him. And he actually as oil; a finger is pressing, asking for permission.

Allen turns his face to meet Lavi's gaze, a sort of "fine, have it your way" sort of look. "Idiot Lavi…" He shifts. "At least let me take of the rest of my clothes."

"Go ahead. I have all the time I want."

"Bastard." He throws his clothing down and lies back down, bared.

Lavi pats his bottom and then continues, unperturbed by the interruptions. "I'm not even going to bother asking if you've done this before."

"Good, because I won't answer." Not today, anyway. Then is quiet for a while as Lavi works. One finger becomes two, and then he finds the spot that makes Allen clench his teeth and alternate between humping the bed and pushing against those fingers.

He reaches down to take some tension off his cock but his hand gets slapped away. He settles for shredding covers with his hands as Lavi adds a finger.

"Do you know," Lavi breathes out, voice sounding unnaturally deep. "How you look right now? At my mercy, on your knees, with me making you jump every time I do this—" Prod. Allen groans.

"Lavi."

"Yeah, Allen?"

"Just shut up and put it in, or so help me, I'll knock you out and finish myself."

Lavi laughs at this, but even he's had enough, because he doesn't tease anymore and instead rests his tip against the cleft of Allen's passage. The slickness tells him he's just as eager. Little by little, he inches himself in. Allen braces himself, teeth gritting until Lavi can go no further, and then he grinds back after initial pain subsides. They push back and forth, rocking the bed. Allen is still not allowed to touch himself; Lavi has a tight hold on his testicles even as he's sliding and bumping against those nerves that makes him shiver, curse in head, and want release.

The pace increases; Allen sees stars as he ruts against the bed and against Lavi. He's held out this long and Lavi won't be lasting much longer—

…well, he might indulge the other. Once.

"L-Lavi." Softly.

"What?" Lips settle in his shoulder, sucking.

"_Please_." He breathes the word in.

"Go ahead." The tight hold is released, but then he feels those damn feathers against his sensitive cock. It doesn't take to long to be unravelled by that softness curling all around him. His knees give out and he feels his release flowing out of him, bit by bit as he sighs in relief and bliss. Lavi thrusts for another minute or so, jerking him until he, too, comes. He leans over Allen, offering one last kiss. The duster, now dripping, is dropped somewhere by the bed.

"I hate you." His voice is muffled by the sheets.

"You enjoyed some of it."

"I'm going to get back and you know it."

"I'm not against feathers, but you can come up with something else, can't you?"

Allen pauses. Thoughts flit through his mind. He tilts his head to laugh. "I'll think of something."

He is never going to look at a duster the same way again.

But he doesn't care.

Because Lavi's going to remember his headband in a different way after he's through with him.


	3. Provocative

_Warnings: Striptease and blindfolds. Poor Lavi…_

* * *

**Provocative**

Allen is a person of many trades. He can gamble. He can fight. He can juggle. He can find any job. He's one of the few people in the Order who understands more than just killing Akuma. Having a crazy master who kicks you and makes you pay his debts will do that to a person.

He is also very good at getting back.

Lavi really should've expected it, for that stupid duster.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lavi is tackled the instant he is back from a mission and has finished submitting his report to Komui. Thankfully, they are alone and Allen weighs less than him, and so they manage to not fall in a heap on the floor.

"Missed me?"

"Plenty."

"You sound like you have something planned."

"Oh, I do." Allen pulls away and tugs his hand. "Are you free?"

"I—" he pauses. "Yes."

"Good." And only Allen can ever smile that way.

He lets himself be led to Allen's room. As the door clicks shut, he kisses Allen, hands weaving through messy white hair. Allen kisses back, but when Lavi begins tug at the bottom of Allen's shirt, the Exorcist pushes his hands away.

"No?"

"We're doing something else. And you're stripping."

Lavi raises an eyebrow. "Did I do something?"

"Did you forget?"

"Maybe."

"You'll remember soon enough. Now take your clothes off."

"No need to get bossy, Beansprout." He drops his scarf and begins the process of getting out of his uniform. Too many buckles and buttons. Johnny must have been having a field day while designing this.

"_Allen_."

"Sure, sure." Lavi removes his buttons and pulls off pants and boxes down with one fluid motion. "Happy?"

"Almost." Allen reaches over and pulls Lavi's headband to cover his eye. "Now I am."

"…you're not still annoyed about last week, are you?"

"So now you remember?"

His foot hits the bed and he is pushed down onto it. "Yes, of course I do. This is déjà vu. Would it help if I said sorry?"

"Well, that's good you remember. And no, sorry won't help—" Lavi tenses as a finger swipes over his throat. "Because this is revenge."

_Fuck_. He says this in his head as hands assault his skin. They tickle in all the unexpected ways and he has to think about cold showers in order to keep from squirming. When you don't have sight, your sense of touch is heightened. The sensation of a warm tongue licking his thighs almost makes him laugh because it tockles.

"Allen…"

"Yes?"

"How is this revenge?"

"I could make it worse and tied you down."

"Maybe you _should_. Because I could just take this off my face and hold you down."

He's only joking, but he then he feels something wound around his wrists and they are bound to the headboard. "You—!"

"You asked for it."

Lavi makes the most hurt look he can manage. "Don't let me suffer too long."

"I'll think about it." And then Allen begins pumping his cock with a fluid, practiced motion that has him gripping fabric and headboard for dear life.

He makes a strained sound when Allen releases him. "Hey," he protests.

"Just wait." The headband leaves his eyes, and he sees Allen, flushed and still fully dressed, kneeling in front of him.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as you'll be."

And Lavi can only watch as Allen puts his hands on his own body, tracing from neck to groin, then thighs. He rolls his hips and turns so that Lavi can see those fingers drag across his ass, up his back, and back over his chest. The tight clothes he wears leaves very little to the imagination, especially that bulge in the groin area. It also helps that those pants were white. So when Allen begins rubbing the bulge with his left hand, the dampness is very apparent. He presses against his own hand, while his other hand pinches at a nipple.

Lavi tugs at his bonds and is extremely aware of the ache in his own groin. He wants Allen to take off everything, and it feels like hours before Allen pulls his shirt up to his neck, revealing nipples that stand out from his skin. Airy sighs escape his mouth as he touches them.

"You want to be the one touching them, don't you, Lavi?"

Lavi swears he is going to hyperventilate as he nods.

"Too bad you can't." Allen finally takes his shirt off. He sucks his fingers, one by one on each hand, and then spreads them over chest and drags them lazily over his skin.

"At least untie me," Lavi pleads.

"Nope." Allen pushes at his pants until they ride low on his hips. Lavi notes that they are really nice hips. He wants to press his lips to them and leave marks, but he can't because of this damn thing around his hands—

…was that his _scarf?_

Yes, it was. Red fabric bunched around his hands. His poor scarf…

A moan draws his gaze away from his hands. Allen has unzipped his pants; white hair peeks out from the top of his underwear. He rolls his crotch against his hand repeatedly. Lavi doesn't care if he's seen Allen naked before. He wants to see him naked _now_.

Except Allen isn't doing it. He does pull down those pants, but leaves them around his knees. His erection is more visible now, straining through thin underwear.

"Damn it, Allen," he breathes out, and shifts his legs.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"_Duh_." He eyes the finger that is tracing the bulge.

"How much?"

"Very uncomfortable." Maybe if he says so, Allen will untie him sooner.

"Good." Allen pushes down the back of boxers…and stops. Just there. Fabric covers the area that Lavi wants to see most.

Any thoughts of "soon" have just been shattered. Allen turns over and lies down to grind into his bed, muscles flexing. He makes the most sinful of sounds and sweat stands out on his flushed skin. Lavi bites down on the inside of his lip until he can taste blood.

"Allen, it's not even fair. Just because I did that to you…you don't have to be mad about it."

"I'm not mad." And the Exorcist finally takes the last of his clothing off, fully revealing those hips and a leaking erection. "You just gave me an excuse to do this to you."

Lavi lets out a shuddering sigh as Allen straddles his abdomen and shifts forward, cock rubbing his skin. "How about I suck you and all is forgiven?" he suggests. Anything to get Allen to touch him or untie him.

"It depends on how well you do it."

"Fine." He opens his mouth and allows Allen to slide his cock in. Despite being tied, he has a range of movement with his head and so he bobs it, hollowing his cheeks and scraping with his teeth. Tremors in Allen's body let him know he's doing a good job of it.

"_Lavi_…" Allen breathes his name out, the way no one else could.

And he moans in happiness as a hand finally strokes his disregarded erection. He thrusts into those fingers; Allen is using his left hand and the roughness of it is better than his own hand. He quickens his pace on Allen's cock.

The other cries out as he throws his head back and Lavi swallows his come with only a slight grimace. Allen's grip slackens for a second or two, but picks up quickly, rubbing from glans to testicles and scraping the tip with a fingernail. Lavi curls his toes as his climax is pumped out of him and he groans. Allen keeps his hand on him until he is fully spent, and then he unties him.

They end up lying in a tangle of limbs and sweat. They ought to clean up but Lavi is preoccupied with kissing Allen again.

"You're crueller than me." Lavi tells him as they move slightly apart to catch their breaths.

Allen shrugs. "Not really."

"You should do that more."

"What?"

"Stripping like that."

"I should be getting paid for that."

Lavi grins. "Oh, I'll pay you. In different ways each time."

Allen swats his ears. "But you have to make it good or else I won't accept it."

"Sure thing."

When it comes to imagination, Lavi beats everyone. Even Allen.

Maybe it's time he tied the Beansprout down, to show him what it's like.


End file.
